Digimon Theories:Tamers and Zero-Two
by The Herobrine Hunter and DDoJ
Summary: Inside this story are many theories about Digimon:Tamers and Zero-Two and if they're ad on if you dare. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Card Theory

My own theories about is my first story so I hope you like it and if you hate it I will feed you to Deltamon.-DigiDestined of Joy

Or I will have my army destroy you.-The Herobrine Hunter

Okay here is my first theory known as the "Card Theory".

On the first episode of Digimon:Tamers Calumon is chased by a Maildramon and is almost deleted but a DarkTyranomon interferes and an explosion caused it to Digivolve into in the human world Kazu and Kenta are playing the card game with the exact same cards.I believe that when we play the card game we don't know that we're actually forcing Digimon to battle and cause the loser to be deleted and never be reborn back into a digiegg.

Wow. That's pretty dark-The Heroine Hunter


	2. Mrs Asaji or Kari Kamiya?

DDoJ:Ruki** disclaimer!**

**Ruki:DigiDestined of Joy(DDoJ) does not own Digimon.**

**The Herobrine Hunter: except she owns you**

**DDoJ:If I did Wizardmon and Leomon wouldn't die and I would be a millionaire.**

Okay here is #2 "Mrs. Asaji" or Kari Kamiya?

Did anyone notice that "Mrs**s**. Asaji" looked,acted,and sounded like Kari Kamiya? What if she really was Kari Kamiya, but she changed her name a few years after the MaloMyotismon incident and after the DigiDestineds' partners returned to the digital world because the D-Reaper was starting to gain power and summoned the digimon to the digital she read Takato,Jeri,Kazu,and Kenta's essays a look of shock was on her face after learning that her students were part of the new DigiDestined and when she saw Terriermon you could see that she recognized the digimon because her friend Willis had a Terriermon for a partner.

The Herobrine Hunter: wow, no outro?


	3. DigiDestined's Aliases!

**DDoJ:I'm back minna!(everyone)**

**Ruki:It was awesome!**

**DDoJ:I also got a new wand*(for anyone who played MagiQuest she has the white/silver wand with faded gold details,and the topper is the ruby/garnet/gem with a** **unicorn**** horn sticking out of it)***

**HBH:Gatomon,BlackGatomon disclaimer!**

**Gatomon:Our partner(DDoJ)does not own Digimon...**

**BlackGatomon:She only owns the conversation,Ruki,My annoying sister and I(She's our partner for those who did not read the bio)and the theories.**

** DDoJ:On with the story!**

The DigiDestined are the Tamers parents,teacher,and Yamaki?! WTF!

Ok did anyone notice that Mr. Matsuki(Takato's dad) and Mrs. Matsuki(Takato's mom) look like Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya as a grownup (him from the end of season 2 epilogue and Jun Motomiya as an adult?Same with Kenta's dad(Jim),Ms. Asaji(Kari*read 2nd chapter),Riley(Yolei),Yamaki(either Yamato 'Matt' or Takeru 'T.K' mostly Goin with Matt),Henry and Suzie's dad(Joe),Kenta's mom(Noriko one of the Dark Spore children),Rika's grandma(Nancy/Natsuko T.K and Matt's mom)and Rika's mom(Mimi who dyed her hair blonde and is T.K or Matt's wife who got divorced after some argument or something).I believe that they either change their name and dyed their hair a different when they found out their children were the new DigiDestined who they met in Xros Wars when they were younger(Seven Legendary Leaders Episode) they **were** pretty shocked except Nancy(Rika's grandma)who seemed to take it calmly and not freak out(like Jeri did when she first saw Guilmon)when she met note that, Davis is the narrator in the show throughout the whole season,and maybe the T.V show the Tamers watch is their parents childhood memories turned into a T.V show and ended season one with the train tracks,Mimi's Cowboy hat flying by,and Tai saying 'I have a feeling that I'll see Agumon again soon.'or something like that while season two ended with MaloMyotismon destroyed,Kids and/or adults getting Digimon partners,and a fake Epilogue and the original DigiDestined with kids and their partners are with them and their kids have the rookie level of their parents Digimon.


End file.
